ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
The Stranger
Stranger or The Stranger may refer to: Literature Fiction * ''The Stranger'' (novel), by Albert Camus * "The Stranger" (short story), by J. D. Salinger * ''The Stranger'' (collection), a 1987 collection of short stories by Gordon R. Dickson * "The Stranger" (Katherine Mansfield short story) * ''The Stranger'' (Chris Van Allsburg book) * ''The Stranger'' (Animorphs), the seventh book in the Animorphs series * Stranger (comics), a cosmic entity in the Marvel Comics Universe * ''The Stranger'' (Läckberg novel), an upcoming 2012 novel by Camilla Läckberg * The Stranger, an English translation of the play Menschenhass und Reue (Misanthropy and Repentance) by August von Kotzebue Other * ''Stranger'' (magazine), an English lifestyle magazine * ''The Stranger'' (newspaper), an alternative weekly newspaper in Seattle, Washington, US * "The Stranger" (sociology), an essay by Georg Simmel * The Athenian Stranger or Eleatic Stranger, the central figure in Plato's dialogue/treatise Laws Film * ''The Stranger'' (1918 film), starring Oliver Hardy * ''The Stranger'' (1920 film), starring Hoot Gibson * ''The Stranger'' (1924 film), starring Richard Dix, based on the John Galsworthy play The First and the Last * ''The Stranger'' (1946 film), directed by Orson Welles * ''The Stranger'' (1967 film), based on Camus's novel and directed by Luchino Visconti * ''The Stranger'' (1973 film) (aka Stranded in Space), a science-fiction TV pilot starring Glenn Corbett * ''The Stranger'' (1984 film), a South Korean film * ''The Stranger'' (1991 film), English-language title of Agantuk, directed by Satyajit Ray * ''The Stranger'' (1995 film), martial arts-action film directed by Fritz Kiersch * ''The Stranger'' (2000 film), an Austrian film directed by Götz Spielmann * ''Stranger'' (film), a 2006 South Korean film starring Lee Ji-hoon * ''The Stranger'' (2010 film), an action film starring Stone Cold Steve Austin * ''The Stranger'' (video series), a direct-to-video science fiction series, starring Colin Baker * The Stranger (When a Stranger Calls), the villain in the When a Stranger Calls films * The Stranger, a thriller produced in 1987 and directed by Adolfo Aristarain * The Stranger, a character in the movie The Big Lebowski Music ;Performers * Stranger (band), an American band * Stranger Cole (born 1945) or just Stranger, Jamaican singer * Mumzy Stranger (born 1984), British recording artist ;Albums * ''The Stranger'' (album), a 1977 album by Billy Joel * ''Stranger'' (album), a 2010 album by Valient Thorr * The Stranger, a 2011 album by Daniel Jordan, released by Reel Life Productions ;Songs * "Stranger" (Electric Light Orchestra song) * "Stranger" (Hilary Duff song) * "The Stranger" (song), a song by Billy Joel * "Stranger", a song by Black Lips from We Did Not Know the Forest Spirit Made the Flowers Grow * "Stranger", a song by Jefferson Starship from Modern Times * "Stranger", a song by Kris Kristofferson from Who's to Bless and Who's to Blame, also covered by Johnny Duncan * "Stranger", a song by Mumzy Stranger * "Stranger", a song by Secondhand Serenade from A Twist in My Story * "The Stranger", a song by The Shadows from The Shadows to the Fore * "Stranger", a song by Soul Asylum from Say What You Will, Clarence...Karl Sold the Truck * "Stranger", a song by Usher from Versus Television * ''The Stranger'' (TV series), a 1954-55 American TV series on the DuMont network * ''The Stranger'' (Australian TV series), a 1965 series featuring Ron Haddrick * "The Stranger" (Land of the Lost), an episode of the 1974 series Land of the Lost Video games * Stranger (Myst), the player character in the Myst series of games * The Stranger (Oddworld), the main character in the game Oddworld: Stranger's Wrath * The Stranger, the main character in the game Nocturne, and a secondary character in the game Blair Witch Volume 1: Rustin Parr Other uses * Stranger, Texas, an unincorporated community in Falls County, Texas * Portrait of an Unknown Woman or Stranger, an 1883 painting by Ivan Kramskoi See also * Phantom Stranger, a 1969 mysterious cosmic being in the DC Comics Universe * Strange (disambiguation) * Stranger danger * Strangers (disambiguation), includes uses of The Strangers Category:Disambiguation pages